


Shooting Games

by JemiCrisis



Series: Everything the light touches is (mostly) ChenJi [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just the two of them having fun lmao, shooting games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemiCrisis/pseuds/JemiCrisis
Summary: SungLe’s Shanghai shooting show-off shenanigans.





	Shooting Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone during the flight to Hong Kong and I’m still in the airport as I’m posting this lmao

“Okay, let’s start!” Chenle shouted as he ran into the dim maze for their game, with Jisung following suit as they go different directions. The game was simple really, first person to shoot the other twenty or so times wins. Jisung can do this. He’s played before. Well, not with Chenle, but he’s played before. Why is he so anxious?

The horn blares. The game has started.

Jisung hears Chenle’s laugh before he hears the echo of footsteps. Louder and louder, as if they know exactly where Jisung is. That’s because they do. Jisung is frozen there in place as he sees out of the corner of his eye the blonde hair of his friend flash before he hears shots. That’s when his body finally allows him to move.

He scuttles away, desperate to escape the bombardment of shots directed at him. He turns a corner and escapes. As he runs he’s thinking, how many shots did Chenle get? Seven? Ten? More? He almost slams face first into a wall thinking about it. It causes him look back. He wishes he didn’t.

Chenle is right behind him. He can’t even speak before Chenle starts shooting at him again, landing more shots. If Jisung didn’t know how many times he got shot before, he sure as hell doesn’t know now.

He’s running away again. Faster than before. He hasn’t even tried shooting Chenle yet. His heart is beating at what feels like twice the normal rate. Once he feels that he’s lost Chenle he stops and takes deep breaths. He doesn’t know how long the game has been running. God, why is Chenle so ruthless when it comes to games?

His body is betraying him as he keeps on taking deep breaths, unable to catch his breath, where did all his stamina as a dancer go? He’s so focused on just breathing that he doesn’t hear the ever approaching steps of his opposition. He finally turns around and his eyes are fixated on Chenle who stands a few feet away from him. His laser gun however is by his side and not aimed at him. Jisung spins again to run but he now realises that he’s at a dead end.

Slowly, he turns his head to face Chenle, who hadn’t moved. Jisung aims at Chenle with his gun, which he hopes acts as a threat. Chenle doesn’t react. Instead he starts to walk forward, trying to close the distance between them, causing Jisung to walk backward, gun still drawn.

Jisung’s back hits the wall and his hands start to shake as Chenle gets to him. Chenle gets so close that the nozzle of his gun is touching his chest, right above his heart. Chenle stops walking, and mumbles something barely audible.

“You can’t shoot me?”

At his words, Jisung hands tremble even more. He decides to put his gun down. He can’t. Even if it’s just pretend. He just can’t hurt Chenle. He looks down. He’s ready to be shot again. Ready for this game to be over.

But Chenle closes the remaining distance. He caresses one of Jisung’s cheeks. To Jisung’s surprise, Chenle kisses the other cheek. Jisung’s heart bursts with warmth and on instinct he turns his head to meet Chenle’s lips with his own. Savouring the sudden act of affection the other is giving him.

It starts with quick pecks. Then Jisung cups Chenle’s cheek. Chenle doesn’t hold back then as he pushes more, opening Jisung’s mouth and they happily deepen their kisses. Chenle starts forcing his body onto him. He can’t believe that he’s just standing here being cornered by Chenle during a shooting game, and kissing him. Jisung lets go of his weapon and entangles his arms around Chenle’s body, pulling them even closer than they had previously thought possible. He can fully feel Chenle’s body on him and it’s intoxicating. All of his senses are on fire.

When Chenle finally pulls away Jisung is left unsatisfied. He tries to grab Chenle to kiss him again but he hears a shot instead.

The horn blares again. The game is over.

Jisung looks at Chenle, who is now laughing maniacally over his victory. He pouts as Chenle looks at him and comes near him again before he whispers in Jisung’s ear. 

“Wanna play another game?”

Jisung can’t resist the look of playfulness the other gives him. He can never resist Chenle. He accepts the challenge.

They end up playing multiple games only to kiss in the dim blue and red lights, firing shots once in a while for the staff to think they are actually playing the game. But kissing and having their bodies against each other is so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ChenJi things in store dw


End file.
